Nightmares
by DannysShadowWalker
Summary: Another episode with a twist story! Again, I have an OC instead of Spider-Man with Danny on this one. This is the one where they're in dreamland, remember? The one where we find out that Sam/Nova is scared of bunnies, of all things? I really think how this one turned out, and I hope you do too.


Ryan's POV

_I woke and stretched, going to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, it was horrendous. I was wearing MAKE-UP of all things, and a short skirt and a crop top and my hair was perfect… what the hell?_

"_Ryanna darling, breakfast is ready!" The familiar voice of my mum called me down. "Just a second mum!" I called, trying to scrape off the make-up. _

"_Sweetie, is everything okay?" My mum asked through the door. "No, I mean yes, I mean, DON'T COME IN!" I shouted, covering whatever wasn't covered before. "AHHHHH!" Someone shouted. I looked up. "Iron Fist?" I questioned; when he punched me and I fell through the window_.

"AH!" I shouted, my head shoot up off my desk. "Whoa, I just had the strangest dream." I commented, stretching my arms about my head. "You were a girly girl, and your mom almost caught you in clothes that couldn't really be considered clothes." Danny went all telepathic on me. "How do you…?" He shot me a grave look. "Because I was there," He told me. "Dream-walking. But it wasn't natural; it took nearly all my chi energy to wake us up before we ended up like them." I looked around my classroom, and saw that everyone was asleep, even the teacher.

"Just because everyone's asleep, at the same time, does not make it okay to punch someone out a window Danny!" I told him, drawing the word 'Loser' on Sam's forehead. I realized what was going on when Sam didn't wake up. "You're going to say something all weird and mystical now, aren't you?" I asked, looking up at Danny.

"Dreams are the window to the soul," He started. "Someone has slammed them all shut." I pointed at him. "HA! I knew it!"

"Let's get changed and figure out what's going on." I told him. He nodded and we split up, me getting into my Hunter costume. Danny came back out as Iron Fist, and I jacked Pete's keys to the Spidy cycle.

"The whole city's asleep." I commented as we rode through the streets. Danny was holding onto my waist to keep himself from falling off the motorcycle, and we're going to pretend that it didn't give me butterflies.

"How's it possible? A serum in the water supply? KO gas? Or was it Mr. Symes lecturing?" I tried. I shot some webs up and out of the cycle's hidden web-shooters. What? Sometimes I jack it and go for a ride, and I figured it all out. I always fill it up so that he doesn't notice, god, I'm not stupid. "The sensors are picking up nothing!" I told him.

"Open your mind Hunter, this not the work of science." I chanced a glance back at Danny before continuing to ride. "So SHEILD's gone nighty night too? Great, just great!" I groaned, riding on the side of the building. Danny held me tighter, afraid of falling. Again, we are to pretend that I am not completely fangirling on the inside, okay?

"This is work of the supernatural. I have done some training in the art of mystic combat, and this has all the signs." He told me.

We went across the giant screen where that stupid newscaster always bashed me and Spidy. "Spider buffoon," He snored on. "Hunter Menace." He continued.

I looked back on him. "Dude's got some serious issues." I told Danny. Danny solemnly nodded as the bike kept going. "Sorry, you were saying something ridiculously stupid about magic?" I commented, making sure we didn't fall.

"Magic is woven through the fabric of the universe Hunter. Chi, celestial energy, life itself." Danny told me. "It penetrates and binds us?" I quoted Star Wars. "Yes." Danny agreed. "Dude, I was quoting Star Wars. You need to get out more Danny, seriously. Look, I like magic as much as the next guy, especially when my dad used to do it, but that's kids' stuff! Anything that looks even close to magic is just science that we don't understand or can't explain yet." I told him.

"Tell that to the sorcerer supreme." Danny commented. I laughed and we just kept going.

We came to a stop right outside a shack. Not even kidding, it was a freaking shack! "So, the mightiest wizard of all time lives in a shabby, run down shack?" I asked Danny, looking at him.

"He's the only one who can help us." Danny sighed. "And don't call him a wizard," He added. "He's a doctor."

I went to go in when the whole thing changed. I looked around. I turned to Danny, who smirked and I shrugged. "A cloaking device, ooooh magical." I said sarcastically. The doors opened. Some birds flew out, and Danny bowed with an arm out. "The path to enlightenment awaits." Danny said. Whether he meant it to be over dramatic or not, I don't know.

I walked up the steps, and being me, I fell going up them. Danny snickered slightly and looked down at me. "It seems as though that when you are yourself, you are not as graceful as when you are Hunter." Danny told me, helping me up. He over estimated my weight and I crashed into his chest. I looked up at him, while he looked down at me. We started to lean in when I jumped out of his arms and barely blushed.

I didn't blush because I've actually learned to hide my emotions well. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sang as we walked down the creepy hallway.

I looked around to find a box. "Sorry Danny, putting a box on a pedestal does not make it 'magic'." I told him, opening the lid.

A bunch of purple, slimy, disgusting tentacles came out. Me and Danny had to fight to get them back in. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I jumped to the roof, holding on for dear life. "Do not touch anything else," The new dude warned. "One crisis is enough!"

I glared at them through my mask went I realized that the roof was EYES. "AH!" I screamed, falling off the roof. Danny caught me swiftly and looked at me. "Nice catch," I commented, patting his shoulder and flipping backwards out of his arms.

"Dr. Strange I presume?" I questioned. "You will address me as Supreme Sorcerer!" He shouted. "Yes Hunter, Iron Fist. I am surprised you are awake." He looked at us up and down.

"Namaste Doctor," Danny bowed. "It was your training that saved me, and I found Hunter before she fell too deeply under the spell." Danny explained.

Doc Strange waved his hand. "Well that's different." I mumbled.

"She is uniquely connected to reality with energies that act as a beacon to someone with your sensitivity Danny. You're lucky to have this… Hunter interwision I believe you call it?" He asked. "WOAH! Was that like, mind reading or something? What number am I thinking of?" I asked him. "You aren't. You're thinking about making Danny here watch all of the Star Wars and Trek movies when this is all over." I frowned, because that was what I thinking about.

"There are greater things then heaven and earth then are dreamt of in your philosophy." Danny told me when I was rooted to the spot.

We stood in a room with a fire and a caldron type thing. Doc Strange made all the water or whatever was inside of it go up. I went to touch it, but an angry face appeared. "This, is the demon hope light beam, the self-proclaimed king of dreams has been trying to escape the dream dimension for eons, and has finally found a way."

"Dreams are not in another dimension!" I told them, going over to a chair to sit on. "They're just in your head!" Danny frowned at me. "To our limited human perception, it seems so. But I can assure you that the dimension of dreams is real." Doc Strange started.

He explained to me and Danny about this big 'incantation' and I scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Seriously, I don't do magic." I commented, sitting down.

"Seriously Danny? This was the _best _you could do?" Doc Strange asked. "A dull blade can make an excellent hammer." Danny told him in return. "I heard dull, and excellent. Am I supposed to be offended or not?" I questioned Danny.

He shrugged. "Destiny has chosen you to be here for a reason Hunter, if you want to fulfill your destiny and save mankind, you must do the impossible." He started, leaning in so I could smell his breath. "Shut your mouth and open your mind." I glared at him hard but didn't make a sound.

A purple eye thing appeared in his hand, he said was I'm presuming is a spell, and then Doc Strange threw it. It hit a few things, came back to Strange and then BOOM! He was transformed. My mind was blow.

"Prepare yourselves," He warned. "You are about to enter the world of dreams and stop Nightmare, or else humanity falls." It echoed for a few short moments when we got transported somewhere I had no idea.

"What… how did he… what?" Danny walked on, like it was nothing! NOTHING! We walked for a bit before Strangey over there began warning us about being in Nightmare's world. Subconsciously, I moved closer to Danny. I saw a door and opened, looking in it. White Tiger was there, and looked terrified. "Hunter, stay on the path." Strange told me. "The door is on the path, see." I watched in horror that White Tiger was failing. Huh.

"Next!" I shouted, going to the next door. The next one was Power Man. He was holding up an entire building while the rest of the team was tied up underneath. I felt bad for him, and moved on. Then next door was Nova, screaming and waving a stool at… BUNNIES?! I burst out laughing and moved on to Peter, where May was a… Spider? And Peter had 6 arms. I slowly backed away from that one.

"Okay, you win, I was temporarily stop making fun of you for believing in magic because there is honestly no reasonable explanation for this!" I told them. "Yet." I added.

A huff was heard stomping on the ground, and an evil laugh to go with it. His low was menacing, if you, I could understand it. But I couldn't, all I know is that he called me 'little Hunter' and I didn't like it. They fought, but Nightmare sent out these things called 'Dreamons'. It was weird, every time they touched me, a quick, terrifying flash invaded my vision. "Hey, what happened to the rules of physics?" I asked.

"The only rule here is survive." I looked at Danny quizzically. "I thought this was just a dream?" I asked him. "We three are human beings inside of a dream. If we lose here, we are lost forever." My eyes widened at the statement.

"Got it, no losing…" I muttered. I was distracted when a bunch of fog obscured my vision. "It is fine Hunter, it is not a bad spell." Danny mumbled to me. "I'm not worried." I whispered back. "Then you may release my hand." He told me. I blushed fully because he couldn't see me and let go. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that smoking is bad for you?" And a bunch of smoke went in our faces. "Dude, you're creepy, I'll give you that, but funny? Not your game!" I went over and shot my power bow at him. (It's a lot like Ava/White Tiger's from the episode where Loki turned Thor into a Frog).

I shot at him and his horse, only actually hitting his horse. After some mumbo jumbo, BOOM. The horse is now a spider. GREEEEEEEEeeeeeaaaat. I asked Supreme Sorcerer about a lazer or cannon. He told me that he did not have the luxury of fear. Maybe that was his fear. The fear of failing the rest of humanity. I looked around for Danny, only to find him missing. "Danny!" I shouted, running after him.

"Danny, where are you going, we're supposed to stick together." I told him, following him through the surprisingly not so surprisingly you twit… it's a dream not-cold mountains. "Danny, can you hear me?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "This is Ku'n Lun. This is where I became Iron Fist." He told me. "My home." He added softly.

"No, this is dream Ku'n Lun. And if you are a dream Danny, Imma smack you." I told him.

He kept walking, and I face palmed. "So that's a wrap for Danny's mind, how about a round of applause?" I heard a roar.

I caught up with Danny once again. "This is not your home," A deep voice told Danny. A giant ass dragon stepped out of the cave. "Shaow Loaw." Danny said bravely. "Shaow no. Come on Danny, fight this, it's just nightmare!" I told him, trying to pull on his arm. Danny wouldn't budge, and the dragon pushed me back.

"I have nothing to fear here Hunter; I have faced the great Shaow Loaw before to gain this." He took out his Iron Fist powers and basically drew a circle. The dragon sucked up all the energy from Danny's fist, and it became… chi-less I guess. "You have squandered your gift running around with non-believing fools." The dragon's low rumble made Danny's face fall.

"Fools?" I asked, offended by this monster. "Well…. Nova and Spider-Man maybe…" I shook my head. "Danny, please, snap out of this." I went to touch him again, and the dragon once again pushed me back. I'm sensing a pattern here…

A cage surrounded me as the beast surrounded Danny. Courses of "You are weak. Undeserving. You are unworthy." Came from that monsters mouth.

Danny looked heartbroken. "Danny, please tell me you aren't buying this, please." I begged. "You are the strongest, most deserving, worthy guy I know." I told him.

Danny walked over to the pool of water. "I… I earned the iron fist, but there's always been a part of me that thinks it was a mistake, that the power wasn't meant for me." He told me.

My eyes widened. I took off my mask and began speaking. "Danny, look at me." I demanded. He shot a look at me. "You are an amazing guy, strong, honest, honourable, and that makes you deserving and worthy. You don't usually take this kind of crap, and you prove yourself in every way," He looked away.

"Eyes back on me Danny. This isn't Hunter talking to Iron Fist here. This is Ryan talking to Danny. Remember that mission, where it was me and Nova on a stake out? You got worried, remember? You wanted to come, but Fury wouldn't let you, so you snuck out and always stayed a block behind us, remember? And when that building came down, and my foot was trapped, and I told Nova to leave because if he didn't it would be both of us dead? Nova blamed himself, remember? He couldn't do anything, and you had assured him that it was not his fault, because it wasn't. And then you thought you heard coughing, and dug me up. Remember what the doctor said? If I had been under for another 2 minutes, I would've been dead, but because you dug me out, without your Iron Fist, may I add, I didn't die and Danny you have to believe me when I say that whether you were a super hero or not, that is the most heroic thing I have ever seen." I told him, my emotions starting to get the better of me.

"Danny don't you go telling me that Shaow Loaw giving you the Iron Fist was a mistake, because the mistake here is the fact that you think you don't deserve it Danny." I finished. "Danny, you are Iron Fist." I told him finally.

"Not today," The dragon sneered. I drew back my bow and broke the cage, ready to get Danny. But the dragon roared, and pushed me through the mountains, tumbling through doors and finally landing at Doc Strange's feet.

"I think I hate dream world logic." I moaned, my head falling back.

Nightmare multiplied, and started talking about a 'dream come true'. Okay, that was actually a pretty good pun. I dropped to the ground as Doc Strange took out his sword and spun around. "If we ever get out of this, can you teach me that?" I asked hopefully.

He made a fricking bouquet of flowers! Strange had his own look of surprise. "There is no plan because there is no magic, isn't that right Hunter?" I jumped back a bit. "I didn't say that… exactly."

The Doc became… powerless. Nightmare was too strong. Oh my god, Danny. I looked around for Danny's door, but didn't find it. "It's not real!" I told him. "He's playing his fears, just like Danny!" Did I mention that I had my mask back on? No, okay, well it's out there now, sooooo yeah I shouted.

"Destiny chose you to be here for a reason," He began. "Out of all of us, you must believe." He told me. But I was punched out, and I broke a bunch of doors… whoops. "I have to admit you've surprised me girl. Iron Fist and Strange are true believers in magic, and yet here you are, you hunting schemer." I laughed. "I stopped believing in the boogie man a long time ago." I told him. "Take your best shot."

He laughed. "Shot. What an excellent choice of words, especially for the man who once believed in you, and suffered from that very same belief." He told me.

"Daddy." I whispered when the man came out of the house. "Daddy I miss you so much." I told him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey kiddo," He said, rubbing the top of my head, and taking my mask off. "It's good to see you." I commented, standing back a bit. "Good to see you?! He was your greatest failure!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Yeah, except I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't my fault that he died. It was the idiot drunk driver who hit him when he was picking me up from my basketball game." I told him. "Still kicking butt I see?" My dad laughed. I nodded. "Ryan, honey, never stop believing in yourself or friends, okay? Because they love you." And he handed me back my mask. "Never give up. If you fall, get right back up," He told me. "Before the devil even knows your there." I whispered. I put my mask back on and fought Nightmare. I realized his fear was actually losing the fear. "Magic is real, but nightmares? Once you face them, there is absolutely nothing to fear." I told him, punching him out.

I actually won! I won! A microphone came down, and I got to do the honours. "Hiya folks, this is Hunter speaking, and I just wanted to say this: There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a nightmare." I shouted.

~*~*~WITH DANNY~*~*~

Danny looked up to the dragon after hearing Ryan's words. "I earn the Iron Fist." He stated, getting up. "I use it to the best of my abilities. I honour the power through my actions." He looked up at the dragon. "And no one can take that from me, not even you!" He yelled, his fist glowing brighter than before.

"HEYA!" He shouted, punching the dragon.

The door exploded, and Danny was once again next to me. "Nice entrance there Danny," I commented. "I try," He joked. "Ryan?" I looked at him. "Thank you for believing in me, and waking me up to the truth," I nodded. "We'll continue this later, we have something to deal with at the moment." I told him, turning back to Nightmare.

"No! I had them! I had them all!" I shouted.

"Yeah right." I scoffed shooting him to Danny, who punched him to the Doc. "Pleasant dreams," He punned, opening the box from before. Oh, okay. So it's used to capture insane nightmare-ish guys who want to rule the world with fear, got it.

I realized be appeared back in the real world. "Is Nightmare gone for good?" I asked tensivally.

"No," He sighed. "There will always be nightmares, it's who we are. But we can overcome them, and be stronger for it. You reminded us of that Hunter, thank you." I smiled.

But he smirked, and I kind of got scared. "Speaking of nightmares, ever have the one about getting back to school before anyone noticing, along with the Spidy cycle that you took without permission?" Me and Danny froze, and asked a favor.

The Doc sent us back, normal clothes and all, and now the keys were in Peter's pocket again. I also asked for a rabbit in a hat… you'll see why. It'll take everyone a while to get up and moving again, we had about 10 minutes the Doc said.

"Hey, Ryan?" Danny started as we sat down tiredly. "Yeah?" I asked yawning. "Did you really mean everything you had said?" He asked me.

I looked at him. He was truly nervous. "Of course Danny. I wouldn't dream of anyone else having the iron fist, it just wouldn't be right." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and smile, then catching me off guard.

He kissed me softly, and never gave me time to react. Danny put our foreheads together and smiled again. "You truly are the greatest person Ryan." He told me falling back on his chair, and quickly falling asleep. I grabbed his hand and whispered. "Not greater than you Danny." I whispered softly, pretending to sleep.

"Awe, look at the love birds. Quick, I was revenge, I know it was Hunter who wrote loser on my forehead! How to you spell 'Idiot' backwards?" Sam asked.

I slightly moved the hat, causing the bunny to jump out. "AHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, running out of the room. Pete, Ava and Luke all laughed, and I shushed them pointing at Danny. "Sweet dreams." I smirked.

I looked down at mine and Danny's entwined hands and smiled. Something was finally working out for a change.


End file.
